Drowned in Town?
"'Drowned in Town?" '''is the second episode of [[Oracle Legends|''Oracle Legends]]. Description "Please don't go meat crazy, Selene and Adalyn! Wait... w-whats... this...?" Plot After a montage of exploring Delphia and a demonstration of zombie protection, Adalyn and Selene report to the guard tower while Aileen and Kaisa find a new home for the four. When Adalyn and Selene climb to the guard tower balcony, Head Guard John awaits them and applauds them for their punctuality. He's surprised that the principal sent them here instead of larger towns like Petalsburg or Wheatvale, due to their skill. Afterwards, he gives them their first task: guard the docks, where the protectors run off to excitedly. When Aileen and Kaisa are looking for a new home, Aileen mentions the double house, which was being sold for free. When they check it out, a creepy lady peeks through the window and asks, "So you two new kids want to get a new house?" The ex-angels become even more worried when she calls the two by name, despite having never met before. She tells them one last thing before she disappears: "Don't think you can get things for free." As the protectors are patrolling the docks, Selene notices a shipwreck and sends Adalyn to call for help. When she brings back Aileen and Kaisa, they insisted on investigating the ruins. Everyone but Adalyn, who takes a boat in fear of getting wet, swims to the wreck and looks for any important objects. After finding some gold, Kaisa and Aileen search underwater, just as Selene and Adalyn reach the boat. Adalyn complains again about not getting wet, but Selene pushes her into the water, causing them to bicker. Meanwhile, the ex-angels surface, where Aileen tells Kaisa that she found a board with 'Right' engraved on it, along with two gold ingots. When they break up Adalyn and Selene's skirmish, it's already evening and they begin to return home. It is revealed that despite the lady's warning, Aileen and Kaisa have taken the double house. Adalyn complains about the small rooms, but they say that the town is still developing and bigger houses are on the way. Once all the comments have been addressed, the four begin to settle in to their new home. Featuring (in order of appearance) Characters * Kaisa * Aileen * Selene * Adalyn * Adalyn and Selene's Horses * Head Guard John (debut) * Principal Victoria (mentioned) * Creepy Old Lady (debut) Locations * Delphia ** Wheat Farm (debut) ** Well (debut) ** Shops (debut) ** The "Double House" (debut) ** Delphia Docks (debut) ** Delphia Guard Tower (debut) * Petalsburg (mentioned) * Wheatvale (mentioned) * Shipwreck (debut) Objects * Selene's Sword (debut) * Head Guard John's Sword (debut) * Adalyn's Sword (debut) * "Right" board (debut) Trivia * It is revealed by Head Guard John that the Protector Academy Principal's name is Victoria. * Adalyn and Selene's addiction to eating meat is shown for the first time. Category:Oracle Legends Episodes Category:Season 1